Don't Let Me Go
by Jimelda
Summary: He holds her hand tightly, unable to let her go. She's the only one who can keep him sane, but does he have the strength to stop her from leaving? B&B. OneShot. Alternate ending to the season 5 finale.


**Title: **Don't Let Me Go  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer: **Bones is (unfortunately) not my brilliant invention, but I enjoy it all the same.  
**Summary:** What if Booth didn't let Bones get on that plane? If he had the strength to stop her, would she have stayed?  
**A/N: **Major spoilers for the finale. How could I not write something after watching it?

* * *

Searching the crowded building, Brennan searches for the one face she truly wants to see. Daisy calls out to her, it's boarding time, but she blocks out the shouts of her colleague. The sounds of the airport swirl around, threatening to overwhelm her.

And, in that moment, Brennan's precarious wall of logic and reasoning collapses, leaving her broken and shivering in the very real world around her. That's when she realizes she can't do this. How did she ever think she could leave behind her friends, her family, all in the name of science?

The Temperance Brennan she had once been would've flown away on a plane, off to some remote country any chance she'd gotten. That was before, when she hadn't known how important, how special, the feeling of love could be. Back when any emotions other than cool, uncaring neutrality had frightened her more than anything else in her life.

But now that she's been exposed to such a deep level of caring, she can't just walk away from the people she loves and the ones who love her.

Once again her thoughts turn to Booth, needing to find him before she makes one of the worst decisions of her life. Though she won't admit it to herself, she wants him to stop her. To use his charm and his ability to connect with her more deeply than anyone else can to keep her by his side.

She almost gives up hope of seeing him, about to get on the plane when she finally spots him in the crowd, standing out from everyone else in his army uniform.

Her body reacts automatically, launching her forward into the safety of his arms. He smiles down at her, surprised by her enthusiasm.

She rests her head on his shoulder, fitting so perfectly that the position seems completely natural. Her worries melt away at his touch, sliding away like rinsing off shampoo in a shower.

He strokes her hair, breathing in her smell and feeling at home despite being in the middle of a crowded airport. She always does that to him, reminds him of the comfort and familiarity of home, no matter where they are.

After a while the two pull apart, Booth using the opportunity to look into her eyes and try to see what she's thinking. He smirks to himself – she's always believed him to be an expert at reading people, yet she's the hardest to read of all.

This time it's easy to tell how she's feeling as the emotions play out across her face. She doesn't want him to go, of this he is certain. And, if he looks farther below the surface, he can see she doesn't want to go either. Not really.

All that talk about a scientific find that could change history, it means something to her. He knows it does. But right now, when the time comes to say goodbye, the connection they have between each other is foremost in her mind.

As twisted and confusing it can be, their relationship more important than she is willing to admit. He wishes it didn't have to be that way. Maybe if they had acknowledged their feelings for each other, then things would've turned out differently.

But it's too late to change that now.

So they say their painful goodbyes, hugging one more time, memorizing the feel of each other, before Brennan mumbles that she has to go.

Unwillingly, Booth's arms release her. He curses himself, wondering what the hell he is doing. As he watches her walk away, pulling her luggage behind her, his heart already aches for the year they are going to spend apart. It looms in front of him, drawing closer like a poisonous snake, threatening to swallow him whole.

And suddenly, everything falls into place as his body moves into action, reaching out to catch her arm and spin her around to face him.

The relief on her face quickly turns to surprise, her eyes narrowing slightly. About to push him away, she softens at the longing in his eyes. It feels good, she thinks, to see someone care about her so much.

Taking advantage of her second of hesitation, Booth puts her hand in his and holds on tightly, unable to let her go. In a world shattered by violence and mistrust, she keeps him sane. And he isn't about to give that up, to throw it away because the damn army came knocking on his door again.

She shakes her head slightly, wordlessly asking him to let her go. He only pulls her closer, grasping her like a lifeline.

Then he brushes a strand of hair out of her face gently, the wispy curl taking its place behind her ear. Moving slowly, he leans forward until the tips of their noses are touching. His eyes say what he's going to do next, giving her fair warning, but she doesn't flinch away.

She meets his gaze steadily and, next thing they know their lips are locked against one another. Touching, kissing, saying what they've never been able to express in words: that they need each other.

She pulls away, hesitation and embarrassment easy to read in her eyes. Making excuses, she tries to escape this world of unknown and go back to her bubble of rationality.

He doesn't let her. And, deep down, he knows she's grateful he has the strength to do what she can't. Hold on tight.

He smiles down at her and she sighs happily in defeat, no longer hiding her feelings towards him. This time it is she who draws him closer, pressing her lips against his once more. He wraps his arms around her, the scene entirely too intimate for an airport but neither of them caring.

In the background they hear the cheers of their friends, especially Angela, and they grin at each other, eyes twinkling.

They know everything is going to change, it has already begun to. But now Booth has confidence that their lives will morph into something equally wonderful, and Brennan's fears of the unknown road ahead of her disappear.

She drops the handle of her suitcase, letting it clatter to the floor and showing him that she is willing to stay here by his side. He takes off his army jacket, dropping it to the ground and telling her that he isn't about to leave either.

As much as they've tried to deny the attraction they have towards each other, those lies fall away once they choose each other over everything else.

Now nothing else is important and that carefree sensation finally feels so right.

As long as they have each other side by side, never letting go, they know life will turn out alright. There may not be a fairytale ending, but being together is all they need.

"I'm glad you didn't let me go," she says, her breath tickling his skin. He can feel her heart beating peacefully, in time with his, and he whispers a silent prayer of thanks. To God, the Universe, whoever is listening.

_Thank you for giving me the strength to hold on._


End file.
